s_rare_soubi_no_niau_kanojofandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4
Grizel Teahouse (グリゼリ喫茶 Gurizeri Kissa) is the fourth chapter of Oumi Noko's manga series S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. Summary Wishing to pay Daigo back for the money he has spent on Grimzelia, Yurina announces that she will get a part-time job. Daigo says it's not necessary and points out that she could never get a job as she can only wear fantasy-themed clothing. Yurina then shows Daigo that Grimzelia is offering real-world themed clothing for the daily Draw Festival, including a maid, nurse, and bunny outfit. Yurina argues that Daigo could draw one of the outfits for her, but Daigo still objects and runs off for a food sale. Disappointed, Yurina wonders what she can do and then notices a flyer that Daigo and Nonoka's grandmother is holding. Later, as Daigo walks home from the sale, he notices a ruckus at a small restaurant called the Grizel Cafe. There, the customers are clamoring over a girl who looks and sounds exactly like the girl in "the game". Daigo looks in through the window and sees that it is Yurina herself, working as a waitress, who has drawn everyone's attention. Yurina is then approached by the cafe's manager who also commends Yurina's appearance, even going so far as to take her measurements to confirm they are exactly the same as Grimzelia's Yurina. Daigo rushes in to question Yurina, but is given a table by the staff. Yurina waits on Daigo who then questions why she is working at the cafe. Yurina says she still wants to help and Daigo finally relents and orders something from the menu, while also commenting that he will decide what they do with Yurina's salary. As Yurina is serving Daigo his food, suddenly, a large muscular man dressed in Yurina cosplay enters the store. All the patrons and staff immediately recognize him as Danzum, the son of the owner of the Grizel Cafe chain who talks down to Yurina cosplayers who don't actually play Grimzelia. Yurina serves Danzum his food and he immediately begins to scrutinize her, believing she is just a normal girl in Yurina cosplay. When Yurina admits that she is only at level 9, Danzum begins to mock her, stating she is not a true Grimzelia fan. Daigo comes to Yurina's aid, but Danzum continues to taunt her and insult her appearance. Danzum is stopped, however, when Yurina squeezes ketchup in his face and knocks him to the ground. Though it at first appears to be a retaliatory act, Yurina explains that she accidentally fell on top of him because she ran out of strength due to depleting her AP. Yurina further explains that her AP is drained whenever she performs an action and her AP must refill over time unless Daigo pays to refill it immediately. Later that evening, Yurina apologizes to Daigo for harming Danzum and for getting fired from her job and costing Daigo 100 yen. Suddenly, a pair of earrings appear on Yurina's ears. Daigo explains that they are special earrings he found in the Grimzelia shop that will help Yurina stock up Skill points faster. He then tells Yurina that she doesn't have to worry so much about money as he already has a job. Yurina thanks Daigo and shows off her new earrings to him, causing him to blush. The next day, Daigo receives a call from the manager of the Grizel Cafe who, due to Yurina's popularity, offers to rehire her on the condition she does not assault Danzum again. Character Appearances * Yurina * Daigo Seko * Riho Utsugi * Danzum Notes * This is the first chapter to not feature a monster battle Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Chapters